What if Bella had a sister?
by Hollytallon
Summary: This is what could happen if Bella had a younger sister. How would she take it? How would this girl change the lives of everyone in Forks? This story takes place between Twilight and New Moon. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Prolauge

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction so, PLEASE R+R! So, you all know the basic characters. The only difference is Holly. This is just a prologue to the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**And now we begin:**

**Prologue**

**Holly POV**

"Hey!" I said, sitting down next to my best friend, Storm.

"Hey!" She replied. "Ready for summer?"

"Duh. Bella's coming home!" I said, excitedly.

"Who's Bella?" Storm asked me.

"My older sister. I haven't met her yet, but I'm sure we will have lots of fun!"

"Lucky," she whined. "I have to go home to my brother."

"Yeah, Isaiah's evil," I agreed. We giggled.

"Silence," called Professor Jackson, the headmaster of the boarding school I go to."It's time for bed. Tomorrow, you will be going home, and saying your last goodbyes. The top students this year are Holly, Storm, Talon, and Sebastian. These top students will ride home in first class." I beamed with pride. "You are dismissed. "Head straight to your dormitories."

I got up and followed Storm down stairs. Heather was already three of us had to share one.

"So," she said. She sat down on my bed. "I've been reading the letters you wrote to your dad. I hope you get along with Bella."

"Lift up your feet," I told her. She did as I said. I pulled out my suit case and opened it. I opened the drawers of my bedside table and began to throw my cloths into my suitcase.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I quickly finished packing. I threw my nightgown on and crawled into bed. "Know what?" I asked her.

"About your mother. I saw it in your letters."

"Oh, yeah, that." I turned off the lamp.

"Hey, some of us aren't finished packing!" Storm called.

I ignored her. "Good night." Heather crawled off my bed and into her own. I rolled over and bit my lip. No one was supposed to know about that tragic day. The day she left forever.

**Sorry. I know it's super short. It seemed longer in writing. Oh, well. I will only edit if you review. I'll take any kind of review. I want to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**Bella POV**

I drove myself home from school. Edward had to go take care of "family business". I sighed. No one told me anything. I got out of my truck and walked inside. Charlie was already home. Why? I had no idea. But, I intended to find out. "Charlie? I'm home!" I looked around. I could smell that he tried to make dinner. This should be good.

"I'm in the kithen," he said. I walked around the corner.

"Hey." I grabbed an apple. He nodded, intent on making dinner. "Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Charlie pretended to know what he was doing.

"Why are you making dinner? We both now that you can't cook."

"So, now I can't cook in my own home?" he joked.

I shrugged. "Not unless you want to burn it down." He chuckled. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Charlie sighed and pulled the dish towel off of his shoulder. He set it on the counter and sighed, leaning back against it. "What if I told you that I got re-married?" He asked.

My head snapped up, my brown eyes locking on him. "What!" I demanded. "When? Why didn't you tell me? Who-"

"Bella!" he cut me off. On e question at a time!"

I sighed. "When?"

"Um..." he thought about that. So, that takes _recently_ off the options. "About three years ago."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She... died," tears began forming in his eyes. "She was in a car accident. Holly... she saw it. Please, don't bring it up to her. She hates talking about it."

"Holly?" I asked. I got confused. "Who is Holly?"

"Holly is your sister. Well, step-sister," Charlie explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. This was the answer I feared the most.

"It never came up," He shrugged.

"And it's just now coming up because..."

"Because Holly is on her way home from boarding school. She should be at the train station in," he checked the time, "about half and hour. Great!" Charlie turned to me. "Bella, can you _try_ to make dinner eatable? I have to go pick up Holly."

I nodded. "I can do that."

The phone rang. Charlie looked at it. "Go," I told him. "I got it."

"Thanks, Bells," He kissed my forehead and then left out the door.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? Is Holly home yet?" Jake asked.

"You knew? You knew all along and you didn't tell me?" I got mad. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Bella, she's your sister. I thought you'd know," Jake said, shocked.

"Don't call that spoiled brat my sister!" I shouted.

"So, is it safe to assume she is home, and you've met her?" Jake asked.

"No," I growled.

"Then how do you know she is a spoiled brat? Holly's not that kind of girl. If you just took the time to pay attention to her!"

"So, you are picking her over me?" I demanded.

"No, Bella," he sighed. "I'm not taking sides. This is between you and her. That's the way it should stay. But, you might give her a chance. She is kinder then you are making her seem."

I growled. "Jacob, I am not in the mood for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a dinner to save." I hung up the phone before he could stop me.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**HEY PEEPS! How's your summer? I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to update. You may not believe that I've been busy this summer, but I have. I'll try to make more chapters, but that never works out :) I saw Eclipse for the second time yesterday. What'd you think of it? I also read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. I've always liked Bree...**

**DON'T STOP REVIEWING! Your reviews are the only things that keep me writing. Well, that and my friend itunes, who reminds me when I pm her asking me too. Thanks all of you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I would say I own Holly but that's a lot of paperwork that I didn't do nor do I want to. **

**Bella POV**

I looked at what I had to work with. There was some grilled cheese sitting there. It was giving off a burned smell. I grabbed a spatula and tried to dislodge it from the pan. How does a person mess this up so bad? After working for almost half an hour, I finally got it off and washed the pan.

Charlie walked through the door just as I was finishing. A girl dressed in slacks and a white, button-up shirt followed him. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was carrying a black suitcase almost as big as her. She set it down in the living room as Charlie came into the kitchen.

"How's dinner coming along?" He asked.

I looked at the pan. "I think we should order pizza." I lifted my gaze to Charlie. I saw Holly walk in the doorway with the corner of my eye.

"What burned in here?" Holly asked, looking at me.

"You're father tried to make dinner," Charlie replied for me.

"You tried to cook?" She smiled. "And how did that work out? Are we eating pizza again?"

"What? You don't like pizza?" I asked tartly.

"I love pizza!" She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. I noticed it vibrating in her hands. "Hello?" she asked. Then said, "Hey, Jake." There was a pause. Then she said, "Not tonight. I just got back. Maybe tomorrow or something instead... okay... I know I miss you, too... Jake, I'll call you later, okay? Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Jake bugging you again?" Charlie asked. There was a joking glint in his eye.

"He just wants me to go down to La Push tonight," Holly stated the obvious. "Which, as you heard, I said no." She walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Holly Blackwood."

Now that I looked at her, I mean _really_ looked at her, I noticed something different about her. She had dull brown eyes, so that wasn't it. She defiantly wasn't flawless. Just, _something_. I hoped she couldn't do what Jasper could do. I smiled to myself. _No one_ could do what Jasper could. "Yeah, I know." I found it hard to be mean to her while I looked at her. "I'm Bella Swan, but I take it you already knew that."

"Holly hasn't sent me a single letter that wasn't about you in the last month," Charlie smiled.

A month. A _month_? Holly's known about me for a month and I've know about her for only minutes? "Really?" I decided to change the subject. "Um, Charlie, you do know Edward's coming over for dinner, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said. "He's welcome so long as Alice comes."

Holly looked confused. "Edward and Alice _Cullen_?" She looked at me. I really didn't want to explain this. Especially not to a girl of but, how old was she, twelve?

"Um, yeah, Edward and I have been dating for a while," I said slowly. Understanding flashed in her eyes.

_Great. Thanks telling her Charlie, _I thought rhetorically.

Someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it," I said. "Charlie, don't forget to order pizza," I reminded him.

"Yeah, um, Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked at him. "There's one more thing you should know. You and Holly are going to have to share a room."

"Are you kidding?" That last thing I wanted to do was share a room with Holly. I had many reasons. One was I didn't like her. I didn't understand why, I just didn't. She was a change, something sure to ruin my life. And there was the fact that Edward couldn't stay the night anymore. I was _sure_ Holly would tell on us. Instead of waiting for an answer, I went to get the door. Edward stood there, no Alice. I decided to ask about it so I could explain to Charlie where Alice was. I was aware that Holly was not far away, picking up her bag and dragging it up the steps. "Alice-" I began.

"Alice is hunting with Jasper," He said. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I stepped back. Edward walked over and picked up the bag to help Holly. "Um, so Alice..." I thought quickly for a story to tell Charlie in case he asked. "... is at home doing extra chores to help out?"

"That works," he replied, making his way to my room. I glanced at Holly, who was now behind me, looking bored. But I could tell she was listening. She didn't make any comments, though.

We walked into my- I mean, _our_, room. Holly's cell phone slipped out of her pocket. I watched her turn around and pick it up. She turned back and took a step _*bam*_ into the door frame. Holly stumbled back but soon caught her balance. Edward set Holly's bag on a new bed in our room that hadn't been there when I left this morning. He looked at Holly. "I'd ask if you're okay, but seeing as you do that often, I'm not worried."

Holly rubbed her head. "You shouldn't be. But headaches _suck_!"

Edward didn't respond. A look of surprise came upon him. "Edward?" I asked.

He ignored me. "Holly, what are you thinking about?" I gave him a confused look that he didn't see. He was staring intently at Holly.

"Well, because you asked I'm wondering why the heck you want to know," Holly said with a grin. "I'm going to go and take some Tylenol. I'll be back later to put my clothes away." Holly ran downstairs.

I looked at Edward. "What is it?"

He just shook his head. "It's nothing," he muttered. I gave him a look that meant 'I'm not an idiot'. He sighed. "I could read your sister's mind. Until she got that headache. Something happened and suddenly I could read her mind just as well as I can read yours."

I looked at the doorway where Holly had just left. "So, you can't read her mind?"

"I could. Now I can't. Didn't I just say that?" Edward smiled at me.

Just then Holly came back into the room. She knelt beside her bed and unzipped the huge suitcase. I wondered where she was going to keep her clothing (I hoped not in my dresser) as she pulled her blanket back from hanging over the side of her bed to revel two drawers. She began taking folded shirts and jeans and putting them in her drawer.

I didn't like this silence. It made me feel strange. "So, why aren't you living with your dad?" I asked. Stupid question. But I couldn't take it back now.

Holly acted like she didn't hear me. I hoped she didn't. I sure wasn't going to say it again, anyway. Then she turned around. "My dad died when I was six. He was fighting in a war. My mom was devastated when we got the call. I wanted to run away then. Go and find my dad." She smiled. "But I never did. I stayed and took care of my mom. It took her a while to get over it. We came on vacation here and that's when she met Charlie. I guess after mom got married I felt like I left everything in St. Louis."

"You used to live in St. Louis?" I asked. Figures, my sister is a city girl. Things just keep getting better.

"Yeah. I never thought I could be happy there until all my happiness was taken know, summers used to get over the 100s in temperature. And winters were below 10 degrees. But I was always longing for woods. For the country. We used to go hiking and caving every weekend."

"What happened?" I asked. Wow, I was asking the most stupid questions today.

"I told you, my dad died, mom got remarried to Charlie, and then we moved here." Holly turned back to finish unpacking. Soon her bed was crammed full with clothes and her bedside table with books. I took a look at them. Every one was fiction.

"You have quite a collection there," Edward said.

Holly looked at him. "Yeah, I love to read."

"Pizza's here!" Charlie shouted up the stairs. "Come and get it while it's still hot!"

Holly left her empty suitcase on her bed and ran downstairs. I began to go myself before Edward called my name softly. I turned back at him. "I can read her mind again," Edward said. "You'd be surprised at what it's full of."

"Math equations and stuff about a stuck-up-rich-kid school?" I asked not even half serious.

"Kindness and compasion."

"Sounds like you're talking about her heart," I said.

Edward smiled. "Okay, how about this? She has a great imagination and an even better personality."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Can I go eat now?" My stomach growled. _Hush_, I thought to it.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, let's go get you some food." We walked hand in hand down the stairs.

**Okay, what'd you think? Please R&R to let me know! Yes, it's that button down there.**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovories

**Hey it's me again. Sorry if I get annoying but we all apperently want to know what happens. I haven't even told my friends that chapter was up. And I'm also sorry I called it chapter 3 when it was clearly chapter 2. My mistake, but it's fixed now! **_**This**_** is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm having some trouble with writer's block on this story right about now. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to pm or email me. Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I do now own Twilight. If I did, I'd be famous and you'd know me in real life.**

**Holly POV**

I ran down the stairs, breathing in the warm smell of pizza. I walked to the kitchen. "Should you change out of your white shirt?" Charlie asked me as he put slices of pizza on plates.

"I don't know how easily one could spill _pizza_ oll over." He glanced at me. I smiled.

"Clearly you don't know Bella." I was about to point out that I _didn't_ know Bella, but I bit my tounge. Bella and Edward came down in then. Charlie passed me my plate and I sat down at the table. I waited for everyone else even though I was so close to eating. Charlie sat on my left and Edward sat on my right, leaving Bella room across from me. I looked over at Edward, who didn't have a plate infront of him.

_How can humans eat that?_ There was that voice again. It sounded exactly like Edward's.

I did something that I hadn't done yet. I thought back, _Shut up._

_No one said anything,_ the voice replied.

I looked down at my pizza, my appatite suddenly gone. I picked up the peporoni pizza anyway and took a bite, knowing that if I didn't eat now i'd be regretting it later.

I heard a voice that sounded like Charlie's ringing in my head, _I wish that boy would leave._ I looked over at Charlie, who was glaring at Edward. I turned back to my pizza and quickly ate it, the voices sounding in my head. The only one that seemed to communicate with me was the one like Edwards.

One word captured my attention.

_Interesting._

It came from the voice like Edward's, even though I never thought anything to it. That was it. I decided I was going insane and just wanted them to stop.

And suddenly, for the second time sece Edward's arrival, they did. I smiled and was able to put my plate away and run upstairs to change in peace. I slipped a pair of jeans on and pulled my maroon aropostale t-shirt on over my head. My phone vibrated again. I picked it up from where I had put it on my bed to change and looked at the called id. Jake. Should have known. I answered it.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Holly," Jake replied. "Some people wouldn't stop bugging me until I called you." I heard laughter in the background.

"Hey," A familiar voice said.

"Embry?" I asked.

"The one and only!" Embry replied. "Quil's here, too, but he wasn't fast enough to reach the phone."

I laughed with him. "Don't be mean to Quil. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, kid." I made a huffy breath into the phone to show him what I thought of being called "kid".

"Holly?" Quil asked.

"Quil! Hey," I said. It felt so good to hear my friends' voices again.

"Hey, Holly! Why aren't you coming down to the reservation tonight?" He asked me. _Of course_ that'd be the first thing he askes. Not 'how are you' but 'why can't you come?'

"I just got back and..."

Quil cut me off. "And what?"

"And I'd kind of like to get to know my sister," I replied.

"So bring her. It's not like you can walk, anyway. _Someone_ needs to get you here," Quil said.

I sighed. "We'll see."

"I need a yes or a no."

"We'll see. Can I go now so you can get your answer?"

"Yeah, bye Holls." I was so greatful when the line went dead.

I hung up my phone and layed down on my bed. Then Edward's voice was back. _Bella is _not_ going down there!_

_I know probably not,_ I thought back. Wow, now I was having _conversations_ with the voice. Great, I need to get some medication or something.

_You can hear me?_ The voice asked.

_No, I'm thinking randomly_! I thought sarcasticlly. How could someone who's talking to me not know that they're talking to me?

_I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to myself. How can you hear my thoughts?_

_Your _thoughts_? Wait, Edward?_

_What?_

I sighed. _Okay, if this is really you then come to my room right now._

_Why? Do you need proof of everything?_

I thought about this for a second. _No, but on this I do._ Then I heard some footsteaps. From the sound of it there were two people. I imagined Edward pulling Bella up the steps. I listened to what might be his thoughts. Yeah, I was right. And the look on Bella's face was priceless.

Edward walked into the bedroom. "Happy?" he asked.

"Define happy," I replied. "I'm more freaked out right now. What's going on?"

Edward sighed and sat down on Bella's bed across from me. "Would you believe me if I told you something you thought was impossible?"

"Edward, I can read your thoughts," I replied. Bella's jaw dropped and she looked at him. Not me. Of course she wouldn't look at me. What was wrong with that girl?

"Nothing," Edward said sharply. He looked over at Bella and motioned for her to sit next to him. Any day now, Edward. "Wow, you're impatient."

"Really?" I asked sarcasticly. "Hurry up, Edward. I'm hoping to go to La Push."

"La Push?" Bella asked.

"Um, yeah, can you drive me to Jake's?" I asked, looking straight at Bella and closing out Edward's thoughts.

"Sure!" Bella replied, all to willing.

I listened to Edward again. So many things were going through his mind. The first one, he firmly stated. "No!"

I glared at Edward. "She's driving me to Jake's. End of conversation." Edward glared back at me. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Edward's glare was the first to crack. "I wanted to tell you that I can read minds. I don't know how you can read mine back, but that's the way it is." That explains so much.

"But Bella," I started. "Why couldn't you read her's?"

"I can read everyone's mind in this house," Edward smirked. "With the exeption of Bella's. And occasionaly yours." Yay, I was special! "Holly? How did you do that just now? How did you keep me from reading your mind?"

I shrugged. "I just, closed out your thoughts," I replied simply.

"Just that easily?" Edward asked.

"Just that easily," was my answer. I looked at Bella. "You ready to go?"

"No," Edward said again. I ignored him and made my way to the stairs. I listened to him agian.

_Why not?_ I thought as I grabbed my jacked and hunted for my flip flops.

_It's too dangerous, _Edward thought.

_Yeah, so is caving and hiking next to cliffs with the dogs. But we did it anyway._

_Sky diving is dangerous. And you've never done it!_

That was true. I was _terrified_ of hights. _I'm sure it's not _that _dangerous._ I found my flip flops next to the door.

I turned around to see Bella making her way down the stairs and Edward close behind her. Edward didn't look happy, but I could tell from his thoughts that he wasn't going to stop her. "Why did you grab your jacket? It's summer!" Bella said.

I shrugged. "Just in case."

"In case of what?" Bella asked.

Edward grabbed her arm. "In case something like that happens. Bella, Holly knows. Or she's going to from my mind. We have to explain to her soon." Bella glanced at me.

"Okay, right now, I don't know and I don't care. I just want to go. I'm going to go tell Charlie we're leaving," I walked into the living room. "Charlie, Bella and I are going to Jake's, okay?"

"How long are you going to stay?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you though, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun," Charlie said. Then I didn't have his attention anymore. The tv did.

I came back, Edward was already on the front porch and Bella was starting a rusty old Chevey truck. "Holly, a word?"

I sighed. "Make it quick."

"Okay. I know you know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jake. We'll talk tonight. Trust me," His gaze locked to mine. But I didn't trust him. Not for a second.

"Whatever," I said. I raced down the porch steps and into the truck. I made sure Edward couldn't read my mind and that I couldn't read his. There was only one word ringing in my head the whole way.

_Vampire._


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**I haven't updated this story in probably four years. I was twelve when I started it and honestly, reading it now, my writing style makes me shudder…. But I recently received a review asking me to continue this story, so I think I will(: I can't write much for the next two or three weeks, as I have exams starting next week, but I'll try to get another chapter out before the end of that time, and hopefully my chapters will be longer!**_

_**Also, because I started when I was twelve, I made Holly the same age as me (because, obviously, she was based off me). I might bump up her age to 14, about to be a freshman in high school (although that's still younger than me now). I was thinking this because I have received reviews that people want her to be Jake's imprint (you know it's not going to be that easy, right :p ), but it would be easier to take the story whatever way I want if she's a little older.**_

_**Finally, I've made Holly too perfect and changed Bella's character to hate Holly, which isn't the way Bella is. Of course, there can be jealousy, but not that much hatred, because that's not Bella's character. But, I've already started with that, so I guess we'll just have to continue it. Hopefully, I'll be able to bring out some character flaws in Holly in later chapters.**_

_**THANK YOU for your reviews and positive feedback! You guys are honestly the best!**_

_**~Hollytallon**_


	6. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter 4**

**Old Friends**

**Holly POV**

Mixtures of brown and green blurred past the open window as Bella sped down the winding roads to La Push. Some new Miley Cyrus song could be faintly heard underneath the static of the radio and the roar of the wind. I focused my attention on trying to make out the words to the song and sing along in my head. A couple of times, Bella tried to pull me into conversation, I assumed to figure out how much I figured out. Each attempt was met with my persistaint silence, and soon after Bella would speed up, her poor truck's engine crying in protest.

I probably seemed like a bitch. I mean, I showed up at her house, intruded on her perfectly good life, and now I was ignoring her. But that was okay with me, because I wasn't going to talk about it. To admit something means that it's real. The theory was that if no one said anything, then it wasn't true.

The wind played with my hair, blowing it into my face. I turned toward the wind, trying to get help from the gust to pull it back behind me again. Through strands of hair blocking my vision, I noticed a large dark figure through the trees, running away from the road. When I finally cleared my vision, there wasn't anything there. "What was that?" I wondered out loud, although I knew it was probably a shadow passing by. Still, Bella slowed.

"What?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"Nothing," I responded, and she went back to driving. That was the extent of our conversation during the rest of the drive.

After what felt like an excrusiatingly long ride, the trees began to give way to beach and rock. The air circulating in the truck began to take on the smell of salt water. I breathed it in.

As we rolled closer to Jacob's house, I began seeing people I recognized. Most of them I'd never talked to, but had seen taking daily walks or swims. Still, I smiled and waved back at these people. Finally, we pulled into his dirt driveway.

Jake was out of the house before I was out of the car. My first view of him made my breath catch inside my throat. He was a lot taller and more muscular now. His long hair still framed his face, though. And that dazzling white smile contrasting with his tan skin that I had come to love.

"Holly!" He said my name like he hadn't said it in years.

Naturally, I responded with the same enthusiasum. "Jake!" I ran into his arms.

"Bet I'm still faster," he whispered into my ear as he spun me around.

"I've been practicing," I whispered back, and laughed. This was what I loved about Jacob. Everything with him was so easy. We never fought, never got into uncomfortable topics, and he made me _forget_. I'd feel bad for taking advantage of that after my parents, but Billy once told Charlie that I make him forget, too. So, we continued to use each other like we didn't know we were doing it. Who could really blame us?

Jacob laughed back at me and put me back down on the ground. "You've grown!"

I rolled my eyes. "And you haven't changed _at all_."

He smiled and pushed me lightly, causing another smile to escape my lips, too. "Bella!" he exclaimed like he just noticed we weren't alone.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella responded, leaning up against her truck with her arms crossed. She gave the impression that she didn't want to be there, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Um, I'm going to go find Billy…" I excused myself so they could clear up….whatever they needed to clear up. I walked inside Jacob and Billy's dingy old house. It smelled of smoke and wilderness. In case you don't know what that smells like, the two scents go well together. "Billy?" I called.

"Holly?" Billy's voice trailed from the kitchen. I followed it, passing by wolf décor and old Quilute tales framed on the wall. Of course, Jacob had told me them around a campfire in his backyard last summer. He, Quil, and Embry joked around about the stories.

The kitchen was dimly lit due to a burnt out bulb on one of the lights. The tile underneath my feet was yellowing and old, and the carpets were worn down in spots. Billy and Jacob didn't care, and neither did I. I loved this house because of all of it flaws and stories.

Billy's wheelchair was at the end of the table. He was enjoying a coffee. A still warm coffee cup was on the table across from him. I assumed it was Jacob's, and I felt bad for intruding. They didn't have many father-son moments like this.

"Hey, Billy." I flashed a smile at him.

"Sit down and stay a while," he joked.

We talked for a while. Mostly, it was pretty boring stuff. He wanted to know about school was going, how friendships were going, how long until I went back…

And I admitted something I hadn't even told myself yet.

I didn't want to go back.

Why would I, really? I had a _life_ here, not there. I had a sister, a father, or at least a father-figure. I had friends and family, why would I want to go back to all school, all the time?

Billy just said that he agreed with me, to my surprise. He thought that I should spend my time with friends and family.

Eventually, Jacob and Bella returned, and after sitting in silence for a few minutes, Bella insisted that we had to go. So, we said our goodbyes, promised to come back soon (Jacob pushed for the next day), got in the truck, and got back on the road.

Again, Bella and I were back to sitting in the torturing silence. I played with the radio dial, trying to find a station that would come through clearly. After going through all the stations her truck would pick up, I sighed and gave up, slouching back into my seat.

It was dark out now, but even in the dim light, I could tell this wasn't the way home. We pulled off the road and onto a smaller, private road. I debated weather to break my silence and ask where we were or not. Turned out I was more stubborn than I thought. Not like it mattered, because when we finally pulled up to a large, white house, who would be on the porch other than the one person I wanted to badly to avoid.

Edward Cullen.


End file.
